Just a Spark
by SwordGold
Summary: Based on The Cursebreaker and the Dragontamer - spin-off through the eyes of our favourite dragonkeeper


_Hello Everybody!_

 _So previously, I said that I would create a spin-off based on the Deathly Hallows/ Hogwarts Mystery fanfiction that I have been working on so as promised I present to you a small excerpt from The Cursebreaker and the Dragontamer through the eyes of Charlie Weasley, based on one of the wonderful reviews I received in my story. This takes place between Chapters 7 - 8 and includes a lot of emotions that might make some readers feel uncomfortable. If this is a trigger for any of you please feel free not to read this. You have been warned. _

_To read The Cursebreaker and the Dragontamer please go paste and search: s/13059463/1/The-Cursebreaker-and-the-Dragontamer_

 _Or you can access it through my page. This was a lot harder to write than I expected but I did enjoy the challenge. I hope you like it :)_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Sword Gold_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters but I do love it so much._

* * *

 **Just a Spark**

It was only when he saw her lifeless body, did Charlie feel his whole world unravel all at once.

He paled; heart hammering as he dropped to his mother's side.

Bethany lay colder than ice with blood slowly trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"I've tried every spell I could think of but nothing's working," Molly Weasley's voice trembled slightly, "Cruciatus curse we think but I don't know how to break it ..." she faltered, looking toward the one son who's love for dragons had only ever been eclipsed when he spoke of her.

"Bethany, love, can you hear me?" his voice split with emotion as he cupped her cheek. Her breaths were so faint now that they were almost non-existent, then, a moment later she stopped breathing altogether.

"No!" Charlie swore as he took out his wand, " _Rennervate!_ "

The spell seemed to dissipate like vapour before it could reach her chest, "Dammit, don't do this to me love - breathe!"

He bent down and started breathing for her manually, knowing that his basic understandings in Muggle First-Aid had to be worth something as he began to perform CPR. Charlie pressed his lips against hers, desperately trying to ignore the distinct taste of blood or how they lacked their characteristic warmth as his breath rushed through her mouth.

He clamped his fingers over her nostril, watching the mechanical rise of her chest and praying that something would happen – that she would take over as he expelled another breath into her lungs.

No change.

"Charlie …" his mother tried to touch his arm but he shrugged her off.

No.

He wasn't going to accept defeat.

He would breathe and pump the life back into her – whatever it took.

Charlie recalled Hermione once commenting on one of his very rare visits that the compressions had to be done with as much pressure as possible or it wouldn't do anything, and that it was normal to even break ribs in the process. He steeled himself as he readjusted his hands and pushed down with as much force as possible.

They'd been through too much together to give up now.

Around him he could feel the eyes of his entire family, watching as he tried to resuscitate the love of his life. He moaned in agony as he felt one of her ribs snap and returned to breathing for her.  
Bill gripped his shoulder, "Charlie, I'm so sor …"

"Don't you _dare_ Bill," Charlie snapped, "She will be fine. Merlin help me, I will _not_ let it end like this!"

He finished his compressions, her blood now soaking into his hands from her exposed chest.  
"Breathe baby please," he begged, tears filling his eyes as he tried to wake her up, "Just open your eyes."

But there was no response, no spark or recognition …

 _A spark_.

He remembered hearing about the machines that muggles used to shock the heart back into beating and placed his wand directly over her chest, jumping from the small amount of energy entering her system. There was a feeble flutter of her heart before it fell back again, but he'd heard it.  
"Come on, I felt that, just a little further …" he pressed his mouth against hers, feeding as much oxygen into her lungs as possible and swore, feeling her slip away again …  
"No, no! _RENNERVATE_!"

He waved his wand again and her chest convulsed before catching a beat, then another, until it slowly resumed its tempo, weak but alive as air filled her lungs.

"Oh thank God," Charlie breathed as he cradled her against him, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest once more.

His family erupted around him as Molly cleared a spot for them on the lounge.

She was _alive_.

It was only then did Charlie Weasley once again feel grounded.

* * *

 _Is that dramatic enough for you? - S.G._


End file.
